Dawn of the apocalypse: Superman vs Terminator
by Jackson Ryder
Summary: This is a very rough draft of an idea in which Superman, along with several other superheroes, take on the Terminator machines. if done well, it could make an awesome movie.


Dawn of the apocalypse

Five billion human lives ended on that fateful day. The survivors of the nuclear holocaust would come to call it "Judgement Day". They would live only to face a new struggle, a war against the machines….

The nuclear missiles have fallen on every major city in the world. Skynet has begun its destruction of its enemies:humans. Superman awakens in a pile of rubble and rises slowly to his feet. His clothes are tattered. The S on his chest has been torn in half. He is disoriented and unstable. The missile that targeted Metropolis had a synthetic Kryptonite in the warhead aimed to take out Superman. While he met the missile head on it was destroyed, but it left him weakened. Much of the city has been destroyed but part of it was saved by Superman.

Prior to the attacks, Superman and the Flash were in a race for charity to see who was the faster of the two. They were to race from Metropolis to L.A. and back. Halfway through, Superman sensed something was wrong and headed back to Metropolis. He arrived too late to stop the missile attacks, but he prevented it from completely destroying the entire city. The Flash has not been seen or heard from since and is presumed dead.

He stumbles forward and looks at all the damage to the city. There is an explosion that throws him 25 feet off to his right side through the last standing wall of a building. He reaches his hand up and grasps a part of the wall. With some difficulty he manages to stand up again. There is a ringing in his ears, which is the only sound he can hear. He looks down at his hands which have blood on them. In his weakened state he can receive some injury while his body repairs itself from the effects of the Kryptonite.

He walks through a large hole in the wall of the building. Once he is several blocks away he discovers The body of Iron Man lying face down on the ground and it is badly damaged. Superman approaches him and calls out his name "Tony...Tony". Superman looks around and in the distance he sees Spiderman swinging from his web coming towards him. Superman sees he is being chased by a flying Hunter Killer which is firing on him, but not able to hit him. As he swoops around a skyscraper, Spiderman shoots his web strings at the top of a damaged building, which is only being held in place by 2 weakened steel gurters. He places his feet squarely on the side of the building and pulls downward.

The top of the building plummets towards the ground while Spiderman remains in place. He deftly lures the HK unit over to him just as the building fragment gets nearer. Spiderman jumps out of the way just in time for the building wreckage to hit the HK unit, completely destroying it. He then swings over to Superman and lands in front of him. He talks to Superman and asks why he is standing there doing nothing. Superman is still disoriented and is non-responsive. Superman looks down at the body of Iron man lying in front of him.

Spiderman kneels down and turns Iron man's body over. He pushes a button on Iron man's helmet and his face plate opens. He checks Iron man's vital signs and he is alive, but just barely. He needs immediate medical attention or he will die. Spiderman says he was hoping to find Tony Stark before this point. He tells Superman they need to get Tony out of there before it's too late. They need to find Bruce Wayne-he is the only one who can help them, if he is still alive. Now, he wonders, how do they get him out of there? Spiderman can't carry Iron man alone quickly enough and Superman is in no shape to fly him to safety. More of the machines will be coming soon so they don't have much time.

Spiderman notices a flashing light on the inside of Iron man's head gear. It seems to be a homing device. Moments later, there is a faint sound in the distance that sounds like an engine. Spiderman listens intently as it gets closer. He can hear the rotors from a helicopter. Seconds later, a helicopter flies from around a building and comes in for a landing. It is a twin rotor helicopter and It says Stark Enterprises on the side. It lands and Spiderman feels a sense of relief.

The door slides open and one of the crewmen aboard begins to exit the craft, however Spiderman senses something coming in. Before he can figure out what it is, the helicopter explodes and is left completely demolished. Spiderman sees two Hk units coming his way-and fast. He tears the roof from a damaged car and covers Iron man's body to conceal it from the HK units. He Grabs Superman by the arm and tells him they have to go for now. Superman is doing better and his hearing has returned to normal. He is not at 100% yet but he feels much stronger. Together, they form a plan.

Spiderman heads off while Superman stays where he is. The Hk's fly over to him and fire their guns at him. They fly between two buildings next to each other. Using his web strings, Spiderman swings a small car around and hits the engine of one of the Hk's. It crashes into the building and blows up. The second one flies towards Superman. He waits until it gets close and then he uses his breath to freeze the machine. The engines lock up and it crashes.

Superman is slowly getting his powers back. Together, Spiderman and Superman get Iron man to safety. They manage to find Bruce Wayne and he takes them to a remote hideout that is unknown deep in the mountains. He gives Tony Stark the medical attention he needs. He is still in bad shape and can still die.

Bruce Wayne has captured a damaged terminator unit and hacked into its CPU. He learns of John Connor and his importance in destroying Skynet. Bruce thinks he may know where they can find him. As Batman and Spiderman locate and rescue John, Superman, who feels he has lost Lois Lane, the one woman he loved, as well as everyone else he cares about, leaves Earth to find some solitude. He has given up on humanity and does not want to remain on the planet any longer. He leaves the human race to endure their fate alone, to whatever end it may bring for them.

After fighting Skynet and the machines for a long period of time, Batman and Spiderman realize they are fighting in a futile effort to defeat Skynet. For every machine they destroy 5 more pop up in its place. With John Connor's help Bruce develops a computer virus that can destroy Skynet. It must be implanted in the Skynet mainframe to be effective. John volunteers to deliver the virus. Spiderman and Bruce offer their assistance. Tony stark is now fully healed and says he will go along as well.

When they reach Skynet, Batman goes with John while Spiderman and Iron man fight off the machines to keep they distracted. In the midst of battle, Venom appears and goes after Spiderman. He rampages through Skynet's machines to get to Spiderman. John uploads the virus, but Skynet downloads itself onto a powerful terminator unit-the most powerful ever created, now becoming mobile but still able to control and direct the other machines through remote access. After a brief, but intense skirmish it kills Bruce Wayne and then begins to engage Iron man who battles fiercely with it.

In the meantime, Spiderman clashes fiercely with Venom who eventually becomes separated from its host. It then take over the body of John Connor. During the Battle Superman returns and helps destroy Skynet in an epic fight and then disposes of Venom by hurling him deep into outer space. John Connor dies in the struggle, but he has saved the planet, which was his destiny. Together, Superman, Spiderman and Iron man go after the rest of the remaining machines, restoring the proper balance of humanity to its rightful place on earth. As the last of the prisoners are released from their incarceration, a familiar face catches his eye. It is the face that has driven him throughout his many years on earth-Lois lane who alive and well.


End file.
